Flonne Eastaughffe
Flonne Eastaughffe (エスタフ フロン Esutafu Furon) is an S-Class Mage of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel. Flonne is a user of Take Over (Fairy Soul) and is the leader of Team Fairy Rose, as well as the usual partner of Erin Blackwood. Appearance Flonne has long white hair, cherry red eyes, and light skin. She is a beautiful and slender female of average height. She has a typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body, similar to the Celestial Spirit Virgo. Flonne is usually seen in casual clothing, consisting of a simple blue dress, white frilly apron, and white boots. She bears a white Mermaid Heel guild mark on her left shoulder blade. Personality Flonne is shown to be very well mannered and polite. She has a tendency to refer to people with the suffix "-san" ''or ''"-sama". Despite being an S-Class Mage, she is rather humble about her abilities, and often insists that she isn't all that strong. She is also rather impatient and does not like to wait on others, either leaving them behind or goes to get them herself. Flonne is also too nice to fight "just for fun", but will support her friends if they brawl it out in a friendly competition. When in battle, Flonne will encourage her opponents to back out while they still can, as she dislikes pointless battles. Her fighting method is focused on defending first then attacking when the opponent is open. Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Flonne is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures. The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Fairy Soul (フェアリーソウル Fearī Sōru) * Fairy Soul '(フェアリーソウル ''Fearī Sōru): Fairy Soul is a powerful spell which gave her the epithets "The Fairy" and the "Fairy Princess". Fairy Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a fairy being. In this form, Flonne gains dark brown branch-like wings with crystals. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colors: violet, indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, and finally red. On her head, she wears a crystal tiara. She wears a tube gown with bows and ribbons, the colors consist of black, pink, and yellow. ** '''Fairy Blast: Flonne charges a glittering pink energy beam composed of fairy aura towards the target. Because of the nature of this power, any dark form of Magic (monsters, demons, shadows, etc) that gets hit by this attack will be rejected, and cause their Magic to be temporarily dispelled. ** Flight: Despite her wings not being able to flap, Flonne is still able to have the ability of flight. ** Enhanced Durability: Flonne's durability increases in this form, allowing her to take powerful hits with minor injuries. ** Enhanced Strength: Her strength increases in which she is able to carry large objects with ease and can destroy a boulder with one punch. ** Enhanced Dexterity: In this form, Flonne has amazing coordination and can free herself when she is bound. ** Enhanced Agility: Flonne is able to dodge attacks swiftly and do many gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Fairy Soul: Changeling: A Fairy Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a Changeling. Flonne's Changeling form has small fangs, long green hair and eyes with a black horn at the top of her head, and has green insect-like wings. She wears a revealing black kimono with a yellow obi which has a thin red rope tied around it. * Copy Magic: Flonne is able to flawlessly transform into someone else. This Magic allows Flonne to gain the transformed person's appearance and Magic, however, she is unable to possess any memories of the person she copied. Unlike normal Copy Magic, Flonne is able to retain the transformation at a long period of time but will revert back to her original appearance once her Magic energy runs out. Fairy Soul: Undine: A Fairy Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of an Undine, water fairies. In this form, Flonne's limbs and hair are made up of water, and has the appearance of a mermaid. Her torso is decorated in colorful broken shells and her hair is adorned with a spiny shell. * Water '(水流, ウォーター, ''Wōtā): In this form, Flonne is able to manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as creating blades of water that can slice through thick solid material or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of water. * '''Water Body: Despite the fact that her body is seemingly solid, it is still composed of water which can render any physical assault ineffective. However, because of this, she is vulnerable to lightning, air (since air can turn her water into ice), and ice attacks. * Water Weaponry: In other words: water solidification. Flonne is able to manipulate water and form it into a weapon (usually a trident), then solidifies the liquid and transforms it into a solid weapon. * Enhanced Dexterity: In this form, Flonne has amazing coordination and can free herself when she is bound. * Enhanced Agility: Flonne is able to dodge attacks swiftly and do many gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Fairy Soul: Dryad: A Fairy Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a Tree Nymph. Botanilingualism is an ability unique to this fairy kind. In this form, Flonne has the appearance of a humanoid mossy tree with golden eyes and pointy elf ears. Her arms and fingers take the form of branches and twigs; her legs are trunks while her feet were like roots of a tree. This is the only Fairy form of Flonne's that does not possess the ability of flight. * Plant Magic: Flonne can manipulate all plant life and is also able to manipulate the plant's growth and mutation. These plants have enhanced abilities that are used in various ways for combat. * Healing and Regeneration: Given the nature of her powers, she is able to heal and regenerate her body. * Enhanced Durability: Flonne's durability increases in this form, allowing her to take powerful hits with minor injuries. * Immense Strength: Her strength greatly increases in which she can destroy houses with a single punch and break open metal gates with her bare hands. * Enhanced Dexterity: In this form, Flonne has amazing coordination and can free herself when she is bound. Trivia * Flonne's wings in Fairy Soul form is based off of Flandre's wings from Touhou. * Flonne's Dryad form is similar to Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy. * Almost all boys would fall for her beauty and would act as her servants, despite her telling them not to. Quotes * (To Erin Blackwood) "I am sorry. I know that I will never truly understand how heartbreaking your sorrow is. If you will permit it, I can help you carry the burdens of your past and give strength to carry on living." * (To Rune Devereux): "There is no such thing as 'forgive and forget'. Sometimes time cannot heal the scar of a heart's wound. It will always be there forever clinging to that unpleasant feeling, that moment of grief and despair."Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Mermaid Heel Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster Mage